


one by one, we'll come undone

by Pyrahus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrahus/pseuds/Pyrahus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Daichi remembers, Suga has beautiful moonbeam-colored hair and is holding a ball.<br/>But in this time, he isn’t Daichi and Suga isn’t Suga.</p><p>Fic heavily inspired and based off of Tongari's "25 Lives"</p>
            </blockquote>





	one by one, we'll come undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 25 Lives AU that every fandom should have, except that I can't deliver one that this fandom deserves and I am very sorry. 
> 
> If you haven't seen the original, Tongari's "25 Lives" comic, I highly recommend you look it up right now because it is breathtaking.

_The very first time I remember you…._

 

The very first time Daichi remembers, Suga has beautiful moonbeam-colored hair and is holding a ball.

Of course, in this time, he isn’t Daichi and Suga isn’t Suga. Instead, Koushi is Kaiying, the daughter of a wealthy merchant who trades in fine materials.

He is Dishi, the son of a farmer with fields closest to this city and it is market day. He sees her when he’s trying to retrieve the ball his friend Huifeng had accidentally thrown into the courtyard of the Sui family compound. In this one, she smiles at him, delicately picks up the ball while holding her silks away from the dusty ground and gives it to her attending servant to return to him before continuing her journey, balancing on her tiny bound feet. He thinks of her often after that, while he's out in the fields and daydreams of a life where he could go to her parents with no shame and ask to court her. That maybe she'd laugh and like to play catch as well and they'd have a healthy kicking son with strong lungs and his mother's doe eyes. The next time he sees her, is her wedding, swathed in red and happiness. He is passing by on the street and it is another market day.

The next time, Suga has hair that is dark, like the night time sky and eyes to match, stark against his golden skin and white blinding smile. They meet when Darwishi asks the other about the scroll the other man is looking at. Their eyes meet over the papyrus and Darwishi knows. They start noticing each other in the Library of Alexandria and even begin to start taking their noon meals together. Darwishi is an astrologer, working in the palace and Sudi is a scribe, making copies of all the books that come through the port so a copy would exist in Alexandrian records. They tiptoe into love in this life, quietly, through the spaces between silences and brushed hands in the reading room. They spend many nights at the top of the lighthouse staring out into the harbor and that's where they first kiss. Sudi loves him back here, wholeheartedly and easily and Darwishi thinks of his lovers eyes every time he looks to the heavens.

I think you are made of stardust, he says.

Sudi just snorts and smears ink across Darwishi's face. And that's okay.

_After a while I give up trying to guess if the color of your hair means anything._

_Because even when you don’t exist, I always love you._

__

He stumbled across this painting by chance when he was ducking out of the rain on his way to the cathedral. Gentle green eyes gazed out from the oiled paint, a beauty mark under the left eye. Damiano makes regular trips back to this little artisan studio before he finally gathers up the courage to inquire about it. The oil-streaked painter shrugs. It had been painted by an apprentice and was filled with technical mistakes and the chiaroscuro was honestly awful and no wealthy patron wanted such an amateur piece. He offers it to Damiano and Damiano doesn’t understand why anyone would give it up the painting of a divine angel but he is grateful for the blessing and hangs up the portrait in his humble room. He doesn't know what he sees in the gaze of a fictional cherub, but he finds peace and that is enough, for this time. 

The chiaroscuro is perfect.

 

Of course, Daichi loves the ones where they grow up together the most and luckily, there are many many of these. They race through the open Tibetan plains on horseback, play in treehouses to the soundtrack of cicadas and skate on the frozen Scandanavian landscape. They patch up each others scrapes from climbing trees and fight fearsome enemies of shadow and human fear. They sigh over studies together and keep each other from falling asleep on their books or help each other home after another long day at the mines.  Samuel looks like chiaroscuro with the coal smudges on his freckled skin and David doesn't even know where he heard that word.

Sometimes, they are kids from opposite sides of the track. Sometimes they are lovers with infinite luck and perfect circumstances.

In all these, Daichi makes mistakes and bad choices and Suga has his back through them all, big or small. Suga forgives him every time.

_As if you understand what’s going on, and you’re making up for all the lifetimes in which one doesn’t exist. And the ones where we, just, barely, never meet._

Like this one.

Her heartbeat is so loud she can’t hear anything. Not the creak of the ropes as the lifeboat gets lowered to the water, not the wailing of those around her, nor the splash of the arctic waters below. She only hears his voice, where he is stood on the deck above her.

“Don't worry about me, Dalia. Just keep your chin up, you'll see me soon enough.”

That’s all she hears for months to come. She hears him when she sits on the pier shivering violently, her brother Adam crying with relief into her shoulder when he finds her among the survivors. And again when she sees the newspapers on the kitchen table of her parent’s home when the doctors clear her and Adam takes her back to New York.  
“ **THE TITANIC SINKS WITH 1800 ABOARD** ”

Little by little, she only hears Sullivan’s voice in the quiet of her warm sheets as she curls up but she never forgets. In this one, she hates the ocean and the color of her eyes. And she never even knew his last name.

_I hate those, I prefer the ones in which you kill me. But when all’s said and done, I’d rather surrender to you in other ways._

So many days pass like this.

There is one where he’s a puppy and Suga is the passing businessman who takes him home on a whim when he sees him in the store window. He likes this one.

Like the time when Suga is a brilliant musician and Daichi is a humble stagehand who shyly confesses after the last show and Suga accepts graciously the offered flowers. In this one Suga is afraid of dogs and hates numbers.

Daichi even accepts the life where Suga stands over him, rifle in hand and the enemy marking at his breast and that's all. He looks especially lovely in this one. 

It's better than when Suga is a pair of sad eyes and painted lips behind the shutters of the red-light district, unreachable and fleeting.

_Even though each time, I know I’ll see you again._

Here in this wretchedly long bread line-up in St. Petersburg in many weeks-

_I always wonder,_

still tasting napalm in the air as you help me sit up in the bed and administer more medication, calm when I grab the sleeve of your nurse uniform-

_Is this the last time?_

kissing goodbye surrounded by golden Canadian prairies-

_Is that really you?_

crossing the street in Rio, nose in that book, somehow undisturbed by the busy Brazilian street bustle around you-

_And what if you’re already perfectly happy, Without me?_

dancing with your cheerful companion to the croon of Vera Lynn in this dingy London pub, your wedding rings glinting even in this low light.

_It’s only fair. That I should be the one to chase you across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes until I find the one where you’ll return to me.”_

**  
**Today, Suga is a teenage boy with moonlight hair who is holding a ball.  
His name is Sugawara Koushi, he has a beauty mark and a mischievous grin. He likes disgustingly spicy foods and fusses about his height.

Today, Daichi is his yearmate, teammate and friend. They are surrounded by a cast of determined volleyball fanatics (and friends) and maybe, in this one, Suga will love him him back again. Maybe he won't. But it doesn't really matter.

Because Daichi always loves him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with another episode of Lian having too many feels about Daisuga but not enough words to describe it. 
> 
> The alternate names are all off baby-name generators off the internet, with the intent that they fit the time and space but we all know the internet is questionable so please let me know if anything is wrong!
> 
> Please let me know what you think~


End file.
